Storage systems for storing and displaying VCR tapes, CDs, cassettes and other media are in great demand as people look for ways of efficiently storing and displaying their media. One type of prior art storage rack provides a plurality of sets of three horizontal rods, one set above the other and supported between side stanchions. The rods of each set are offset from one another in both horizontal and vertical planes to form a cradle in which the media are held against one another, like books on a bookshelf but lying back at an angle. The angled disposition makes the titles of the media on their front edges easier to read and prevents the media from falling out of the rack. Examples of such storage racks are the PENGUIN line of storage racks available from Atlantic, Inc. of Santa Fe Springs, Calif. These are attractive knockdown racks available in different sizes to accommodate different numbers of CDs. Expansion and stackable models are also available. Unfortunately, these racks are not adjustable by the user to hold different sizes and types of media as his/her needs and desires change.
Directed to remedying the disadvantages of the prior art, disclosed herein is an adjustable multimedia storage rack. The rack can be easily adjusted by the user to hold different sizes and numbers of media as the user may desire from time to time. For example it can be adjusted to hold a row of CDs, a row of videocassettes, a row of small books, and a row of large books. This is accomplished by changing the relative positions of the horizontal rods of each set to form different sizes of holding xe2x80x9ccradles.xe2x80x9d
Each of the end stanchions or support members of the racks of this invention has front and back columns of holes on inwardly disposed faces thereof. The back rod is releasably attached in a horizontal position at both ends thereof to the corresponding holes in the back columns of both support members. Similarly, the front rod is releasably attached in a horizontal position at both ends thereof to the corresponding holes in the front columns of both support members, but in a horizontal plane below that of the back rod.
A pair of small spacer members are provided, each having a pair of back pegs on a back surface thereof and a front peg on a front surface thereof with the front peg being offset a distance from the plane of the back pegs. The front peg is inserted in an end of the middle rod. The back pegs are inserted in holes of the back column below the back rod with the front peg extending inwardly and in a vertical plane between the vertical planes of the front and back rods.
The other spacer member is similarly mounted in corresponding holes in the other support member, and the front peg of the other spacer member is inserted in the other end of the middle rod. The middle rod is thereby horizontally disposed below the front and back rods, and spaced forward a distance from the vertical plane of the back rod. This distance is defined by the offset distance of the front pegs. The space between the middle and back rods defines the location of the rear lower corners of the media when stored in the cradles.
The location of the three rods on the stanchions and the relative positioning of the rods, one above the other can be changed as desired by the user. Thus, the user can change the relative positioning and sizes of the cradles, as and when he/she desires.
It is also within the scope of the invention to have three stanchionsxe2x80x94two end stanchions and a middle stanchionxe2x80x94all parallel to one another. A first set of rods including spacer members extends between one end stanchion and a middle stanchion, and a second set of rods with spacer members extends between the other end stanchion and the middle stanchion. All of the rods of the first and second set can be out of alignment with each other; in other words, none of the rods of the first and second sets enters into the same opening in the middle stanchion from both sides thereof. Alternatively, one, some or all can be aligned. In that case special screws are provided having center body portions and opposing threaded ends. These xe2x80x9cscrewsxe2x80x9d are inserted into the pertinent openings in the middle stanchion, with threaded ends sticking out on opposite sides. The rods of the first set are screwed into one of the threaded ends, and the rods of the second set are screwed into the opposite threaded ends.
A further invention disclosed herein is the adjustable storage rack support construction, which includes an upright panel having on a surface thereof first and second spaced vertical lines of openings and a foot attached at a bottom end of the panel, such as with screws. The openings can each be through-holes extending an entire thickness through the panel. The first and second lines of openings can extend substantially an entire length of the panel, and can be adjacent respective opposite side edges of the surface of the upright panel. A toe portion of the foot can extend out beyond a forward edge of the panel, and a heel portion of the foot can extend back beyond a rearward edge of the panel. The panel can be made of multi-density fiber.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the foregoing description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.